A último momento TE AMO
by Kohana-Dai
Summary: A punto de casarse, Hinata se da cuenta que existe un amor... prohibido. Con el vestido de novia en su cuerpo, con su mente en su novio y con su corazón junto al de Neji. NEJIHINA-SASUHINA-ITADEI
1. Capítulo 1: Revelaciones

Masashi Kishimoto es a quien le pertenecen estos personajes.

La historia es mía, salida en una tarde de repente… cualquier parecido con la realidad, ¡fue mi mente marciana!

Espero que lo disfruten :B

**A último momento…. TE AMO -NejiHina-SasuHina-ItaDei- ½ Yaoi xD**

-¡Hiashi-sama!

-¡Ahh! Ten-ten, Sakura, ¡me alegra que asistan a nuestra celebración!

-Hiashi-sama, desde luego que sí, Hinata es mi mejor amiga- Respondió la pelirrosa.

Se habían reunido las familias más importantes de todo Japón para celebrar La Unión de dos Potencias familiares, Hyuga y Uchiha.

La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga, hija del viudo Hiashi, se desposaba con el hijo menor de los Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Incluso Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke estaba presente, aunque se había ido joven de la casa, y que hacía 3 años había regresado casado con… un hombre… Deidara, un apuesto joven como el Uchiha, rubio ojiazul, de hermoso porte y clase, que conoció en una clase de arte y diseño gráfico.

Todo era celebración, y Naruto, un chico amigo, colega del novio, ya tenía lista una botella de sake antes de la ceremonia.

En el curato*

-Hija, es un día importante, y debes estar segura, porque él será tu esposo el resto de tu vida…-dijo el sacerdote Jiraiya, quien, en realidad, no tenía nada de santo.

-Ji-Jiraiya…-articuló la joven que vestía un vestido blanco, strapless, en el corsé, brillaban perlas hermosas que resaltaban sus ojos, y en el borde izquierdo del corsé una flor adornaba el vestido. Tenía distintos niveles de caídas hasta el suelo, y su piel blanquecina era perfecta para el conjunto. Peinada hacia atrás, con un creppé el velo caía por sus hombros hasta sus pies.

El sacerdote salió de la pieza, dejando a una hermosa novia pensativa.

**Flashback:**

_Iban de la mano dos chicos, jóvenes y felices, el joven bruno, y la chica azulada entraron a una tienda de vestidos de novia…_

_-Sa-Sasuke… no es bueno que tú veas el vestido antes de la boda…_

_Sasuke no mostraba ningún gesto facial… en realidad, nunca lo hacía… pero la amaba profundamente._

_-Mi Azulita… yo no creo en esas estupideces-dijo en una mezcla de frialdad y cariño que daba miedo.-Anda y déjame ver tu hermosa figura._

_Hinata modeló varios vestidos, hasta que los dos se decidieron por uno, que decían, "era el perfecto para ese día"._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Los invitados iban entrando al templo, para comenzar por fin la ceremonia. Sasuke, el apuesto novio yacía en el altar en espera de la novia, como siempre, con su rostro relajado y su sonrisa sensual.

Naruto y se había puesto "alegre" e invitaba a su amigo a tomar. Tsunade calmó al padrino con sus "Técnicas" siendo ella jefa de un hospital del estado, también poseía una fuerza sobrehumana.

Todos estaban ya reunidos en el templo….o casi todos.

-N-Neji…

-No hables…

-P-pero tu…

-Ya no importa Hinata, solo importa este momento….

-Ah…

Neji besaba frenéticamente el cuello de Hinata, la tenía presa entre sus brazos, ella apoyada en la pared del curato y el sobre ella, le correspondía los besos a pesar de haberse negado en un principio… La bella Hinata, vestida con hermoso vestido blanco… y Neji no era el novio…

_*En mi país, el curato es el lugar que tiene el sacerdote a modo de oficina._

_**Aquí con otra historia diferente… ¡Voy comenzando!**_

_**Díganme que les parece la trama y todo… a ver su le sigo o no xD**_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Presenciando lo Inesperado

Masashi Kishimoto es a quien le pertenecen estos personajes.

La historia es mía, salida en una tarde de repente… cualquier parecido con la realidad, ¡fue mi mente marciana!

Espero que lo disfruten :B

**A último momento…. TE AMO -NejiHina-SasuHina-ItaDei- ½ Yaoi xD**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_No es perversión, es amor a lo poco común" NejiHina *w*_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

-N-no está bien Neji, nosotros somos…

-Hinata, yo siempre te he amado…

Ante las declaraciones, Hinata estaba perpleja. Su primo, con quien había crecido, ahora le declaraba su amor…

-Yo me casaré con Sasuke…

-¡No! ¿Acaso lo amas?

Hinata no pudo responder la pregunta.

-Lo que creí-continuó Neji- me di cuenta de que nuestra relación no era como la de dos primos normales.

Y era verdad, entre ellos siempre existió un cariño mutuo y lazos muy fuertes…

**Flashback**

_-¡Hinata!_

_-¡Neji!_

_Dos pequeños de 8 y 9 años se saludaban afectuosamente. Los padres de ambos se habían reunido para jugar póker y para eso, los dejaron juntos para que jugaran un rato. Pasaron al cuarto de juegos de la casa de la pequeña Hinata, dejando a los primos a solas, quienes comenzaron a jugar. Mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, Neji la miraba con nerviosismo…_

_-Hi-hinata… _

_-Dime Neji._

_Los ojos perlados de Hinata miraban a Neji con gran cariño, eran hermosos._

_Simplemente Neji se acercó a Hinata y la besó en la frente, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. _

_-¿Po-por qué…?_

_-Te quiero Hinata…_

_-Y-yo… también Neji…- y se acercó para obsequiarle un dulce e inocente beso en su mejilla._

**Fin Flashback**

-Pero, nosotros nunca nos tratamos así- Hinata se apartó del agarre de su primo… creí que era…

-¿Sólo tu imaginación? ¿Creías que solo te lo imaginabas? –sonríe mientras la mira con ternura- No, mi princesa azulada, en realidad, yo te he amado siempre, has sido la única mujer que he amado.

Hinata le daba la espalda a Neji. Por su mejilla, rodaban gruesas lágrimas que expresaban su dolor ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Me lo dices ahora! ¡Ahora que estoy a punto de casarme! ¡Cuando tengo a 200 invitados esperándome afuera! ¡Cuando callaste durante más de 15 años! ¿Esperabas que simplemente me dejara envolver y me fuera contigo? No es posible…

Sus reproches y reclamos fueron suprimidos por un beso, que unía sus labios en un amor silencioso. Pero la magia no duró mucho, Hinata se alejó del dulce sabor de Neji.

-He tomado mi decisión. Y me casaré hoy.

Salió por la puerta del curato, dejando a Neji solo y triste. Pero ideas rondaban en su cabeza…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La familia Hyuga era la más importante productora y proveedora de armamento, lo distribuía para las mismísimas fuerzas armadas de su país y también internacionalmente. Era realmente un negocio pesado, del que se decía, había muchos negocios ilícitos. Estos, pasaron directamente a la rama secundaria de la familia, mientras que la principal se quedó con los buenos negocios que ante la luz, producían grandes ganancias. Pero ambas partes de la familia se complementaban. En realidad, el manejo de sus bienes, era todo un secreto…

Por otro lado, los Uchiha, eran una familia aristocrática muy influyente en la política del país. Muchos de los integrantes de ella, eran mandatarios importantes. Se dice que en el pasado, habían tenido roces importantes con los Hyuga, debido a los negocios turbios de la segunda, pero solo es un mito.

Ahora, las dos familias se unirían gracias a un matrimonio, que más que producto del amor, parecía producto de un buen trato que llevaría al crecimiento de ambas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke Uchiha pertenecía a la Armada. A pesar de formar parte de una familia muy influyente, comenzó su vida militar desde abajo. Cada rango, le había costado todo el precio, nada había sido gratis. Ahora, por ingenio militar, formaba parte de Inteligencia, El era el Comandante a cargo de varios escuadrones. Por su parte, viajaba demasiado, pero ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar con su amada.

A Hinata no le interesaba mucho el negocio familiar, por su parte, decidió dirigirse a la rama de la medicina, justamente en la Facultad, donde conoció a sus mejores amigas. Pero decidió enlistarse como médico-militar, donde, después de algunas misiones, los azares del destino los encontraron.

Por su parte, Neji no aparentaba tener ningún empleo. Pero sí mucho poder. De una fuente desconocida al público, poseía una gran mansión, múltiples casas de seguridad y siempre iba acompañado de guardaespaldas. El decía que todo lo que poseía, se lo debía a la fortuna heredada de su padre, quien había muerto de un ataque al corazón cuando Neji tenía tan solo 15 años. Así, fue criado por Hiashi, el padre de Hinata y ellos se trataban como hermanos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hinata había ido al tocador para arreglarse un poco antes de su boda, iba un poco retrasada, pero por hoy, era válido. Secó sus lágrimas y se retocó, al punto de que no fuera detectado su llanto. Finalmente salió rumbo a la puerta de la iglesia, donde ya veía a su nana con el ramo que portaría. Al fondo de la iglesia, estaban ya sus 3 damas, Sus mejores amigas, Ten-Ten y Sakura, y su hermana menor, Hanabi. Faltaban unos metros para que la hermosa novia llegara a la puerta de la iglesia cuando un brazo la detuvo y la jaló bruscamente hacia un callejón.

-Ahh- se quejó la azul.

-Hinata…-habló un hombre muy apuesto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y profundos, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la dama lentamente-

-Ga-Gaara… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo en realidad, supe que te casarías y nosotros…

-No hay ningún nosotros desde hace más de un año. Te fuiste y yo…

-Tú no perdiste el tiempo en encontrar a otro…

-¡No fue así!... mira, es tarde, me debo ir ya.

-No te irás a ningún lado… Hinata, te sigo queriendo-se acercaba para un beso-

-¡Detente!-exclamó la azul alejándose de él, liberándose en dirección contraria- Yo no tengo nada más que discutir contigo, si me disculpas, me casaré hoy. – y decidida se dirigía con prisa a la puerta de la iglesia.

"He dicho esa frase mucho hoy"

-¡Hinata! ¡No escaparás tan fácil!- exclamó el hombre elegantemente vestido mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Prepara todo Kankuro- avisó desde un radio.

Se trataba de un magnate de negocios, también muy pesado por la zona. Había sido novio de Hinata, pero él salió de viaje durante 2 años, durante los cuales, su relación quedó en el aire. Por tanto, Hinata encontró a Sasuke. Era bien sabido que él era un tipo del que debían cuidarse, pues a pesar de ser un hombre apuesto y tierno, era un tanto posesivo y vengativo.

Finalmente, Hinata arribaba al templo. Buscaba a su padre, pero en realidad…

-¿Neji? ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Acaso no te alegra?- cuestionó el joven castaño.

-Es que yo no entiendo…

-Hija, Neji te entregará en el altar, el mismo me lo pidió, me parece una excelente idea, siendo ustedes como hermanos.

-Aaa… pero padre… es que yo…

-Entonces, Hinata, vamos, la gente aguarda…- intervino su padre enlazándola con su primo.

Neji parecía tranquilo y sereno, a pesar de haber estado muy alterado hacía unos minutos. Por otro lado, Hinata temblaba mucho, estaba nerviosa de ir con Neji para casarse con Sasuke. La música comenzaba mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que parecía haberse alargado para la dama. Mientras caminaban, Neji murmuraba cosas hermosas al oído de Hinata, solo consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

-Dulce niña, ¿te irás de mi lado?

-Y-yo no…

-Preciosa… ¿acaso no me amas?

-Pe-pero…

-Hinata, es toda una vida, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Lo he decidido Neji…

-¿Quieres irte conmigo…?

Hinata no contestaba a la pregunta.

-Puede suceder… ¿no has oído el cuento de la doncella secuestrada por un pirata?

-Es mi historia favorita…

-Lo sé… a veces, se acercan mucho a la realidad…

Finalmente llegaron al altar, donde esperaba ansiosamente Sasuke, quien no despegaba los ojos de su hermosa novia.

**Afuera…**

-Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ahí está. En posición esperando la señal para interrumpir…

**En la iglesia…**

_*comentarios de la gente*_

_-Sí, escuché que rodean 3 cuadras a la redonda agentes policiacos…_

_-Hay mucha seguridad…_

_-Es un evento muy importante…_

_-En la tercera fila, está el presidente…_

**En el altar…**

Hinata iba a caminar al lado de Sasuke, pero Neji, le detuvo…

-Te hago entrega del tesoro más importante y valioso, de la familia Hyuga y mío, cuídala y protégela, hazla feliz siempre, nunca la dejes, o sufrirás las consecuencias…- las palabras salían de su boca firmemente, su mirada era realmente directa a los ojos del azabache y expresaba sinceridad y dolor, finalmente, bajó su brazo permitiéndole el paso a la novia.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta del apuesto novio.

La novia estaba sonrojada con las palabras del Hyuga, y caminó al lado de su novio, se tomaron de las manos.

El padre, Jiraiya, comenzó la ceremonia.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a las familias… quiero decir, para unir a dos personas, quienes se aman y desean profesar su amor mediante un lazo matrimonial, ellos son Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, es mi deber como párroco preguntar ante sus familiares y seres queridos que presenciarán la ceremonia, "Si tienen algún inconveniente, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre…"

-¡_Ahora!_

-¡Que nadie se mueva!- gritaron desde el techo, asustando a los presentes.

Al templo llegaron por los vitrales superiores 4 individuos ajenos a la ceremonia, tenían ametralladoras y bazucas, además de armas pequeñas. Sus rostros permanecían cubiertos por pasamontañas y sus ropas eran obscuras como la noche. Rápidamente inmovilizaron a toda la gente y sellaron la entrada a la iglesia. Sasuke luchó contra dos de ellos pero le fue inútil competir contra plomo. Fue herido en un costado bajo la consternación de los presentes y la preocupación de su novia.

-¡Sasuke!- Hinata fue en dirección a su novio, pero le fue imposible llegar, uno de los tiranos la tomó en sus brazos para luego subirla junto con él así como habían bajado. En la cima de la iglesia les esperaba ya un helicóptero listo para partir, en cuanto subieron a la novia, se alejó de ahí.

Había confusión en aquél templo. Los Hyuga y los Uchiha trataron de unir a sus familias para comenzar la búsqueda de la dama, mientras que Sasuke era atendido por médicos, la policía se movilizaba en busca del paradero de la joven secuestrada. Todo era preocupación…

Hiashi contaba a sus familiares presentes.

-3, 4, 5…. Falta… Neji…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola! Hasta aquí, con el segundo Cap. Que es un poco más largo que el anterior haha de hecho, me inspire un poco en la historia de un maravilloso fic que terminó hace poco, el contenido tiene algo de ésas tendencias en una parte, claro, solo tendencias, ya que está totalmente modificado. De cualquier modo se dio un aviso a las autoras. Pues algo de explicación en esta ocasión y ojalá que les guste tanto, como me gustó a mí escribirlo. No se olviden de dejar su opinión, me interesa muchísimo y perdón por actualizar taaaan lento, las ideas no vienen a mi tan sencillo, pero me esforzaré n.n. GRACIAS!**

**Su amiga Kohana!**


End file.
